New Players Guide
This is a basic mini guide for new Tanktastic players. This guide seeks to provide new players with sufficient knowledge for them to play Tanktastic and not quit immediately due to the lack of knowledge. There is a Full Tanktastic 2 Guide available on the Tanktastic English Forums, which can be found here. Currency The game possesses two types of currency. Gold This type of currency is valuable and can be obtained through levelling up, purchasing, completing offers (does not work very well), and finishing a weeks worth of daily rewards. These can be used to purchase upgrade points, expand your garage when purchasing your tank, and be donated to your clan ( This isn't advised as any donation to your clan csn only be used to expand your garage as of now). Silver This type of currency is easily obtained by playing any of the game mode (but you must finish the match), through completing offers (currently not working), and daily rewards. It can be used to buy vehicles and upgrades. For the prices of tanks go here -----> Tank Pricing Guide Purchasing Tanks To purchase tanks, one must tap on the icon that has a tank with gears (located on the bottom left). This brings up the tank menu, with 'Research' on the top right. Tanks cost silver or gold to purchase. Gold allows you to purchase the tank at a lower level than Silver. After purchasing the tank, you must pay a 'Garage Expansion Fee' of 90 gold. After you've paid that, you now have your new tank. For the prices of tanks go here -----> Tank Pricing Guide Upgrading and Selecting tanks One can select and upgrade tanks through the workshop option in the bottom toolbar. One can view the benefits of upgrades before upgrading a tank. However, upgrades do increase a tank's power level. One can also view the attributes before selecting a tank. Tank Classes Tanks in Tanktastic come in multiple types, or classes. Medium Tank These are the mainstream vehicles and are the most common type throughout the game. These tanks have a good balance in protection, mobility, and firepower. Older generation tanks are categorized as medium tanks, while newer vehicles are classified as MBTs (Main Battle Tanks). Light Tanks This vehicle class is fast and mobile, and can get around the battlefield easily. They are smaller than their equal tiered counterparts and usually possess great firepower. However, they often prioritize speed and mobility against other statistics, most notably health and armor. Light tanks are most commonly used for Capture the Flag and Control Points matches. Heavy Tanks These are the big and bulky machines that are tier-for-tier the most protective tanks in the game. They usually possess big health pools and thick armor, but lack in speed and agility. Their guns may also pack a good punch, but load quite slowly when compared to medium and light tanks around their level. Heavy tanks can only be found in the lower levels, as being big and bulky proved to be ineffective in real life and heavy tanks where eventually phased out to effectively combine with medium tanks to create the main battle tank. Main Battle Tanks Similar to medium tanks the MBT Class utilizes heavy armor, a good gun, and a modest top speed. MBTs will replace the medium tank role once you have bought a tank in a high level or a tank which is in a newer generation. Infantry-Fighting Vehicles As stated by the class the vehicle is designed to engage mainly infantry so they have light cannons which can also contest against armored vehicles. The IFV's main characteristics is having a light rapid firing gun and mines (Though some are capable of using ATGMs), they are also lightly armored and can be taken out with a relativily few shots. Tank Destroyers Tank destroyers have some of the best firepower for their level, whether it be a bigger gun with a slower reload and more damage or a gun that can be found on other classes of tanks, but have better statistics overall. Some tank destroyers have great frontal armor, but their side and rear armor are far from anything effective at all. Other tank destroyers have just about no armor whatsoever. This class of vehicles are usually best to fight from the back, behind the frontlines, using cover or going on higher ground. Anti-Aircraft Vehicles These vehicles are small and fast. They are usually armed with rapid firing cannons, and excel at taking out aircraft. However, the most common use for these vehicles is against other tanks. While certainly being able to fight other tanks, they get destroyed easily due to their weak . (SPG) Self-Propelled Guns Artillery units are howitzers that possess the ability to attack from long distances, without ever having to fight any of them directly at all. They can all deal great statistical damage by splashing high explosive ammunition at their targets, but only if they can hit them closely or even directly for some high protective vehicles. However since they are not meant to fight their enemies head on, they possess no armor to protect themselves in the event that they get ambushed, They also are not able to attack vehicles that are directly close to them. They are actually very vulnerable to high explosive themselves, and will die quickly if they cannot escape the enemy's fire. Artillery uses a special bird's eye view to see the whole battlefield from the sky, enabling them to fire down at their enemies from their position far away. (MLRS) Multiple Launcher Rocket Systems Rocket artillery, also called multiple rocket launcher systems (MLRS for short), are capable of firing unguided rockets at enemy forces like normal artillery units do. Despite the rather low damage dealt by each individual rocket, the vehicle makes up for it by having a high rate of fire. They are also vulnerable to HE/HEAT and aren't capable at engaging opponents that are close to them. To see a list of all tanks in Tanktastic, go to the units page. Aircraft These include 4 helicopters as well as 5 jet bombers. You CANNOT buy aircraft. It is operated by A.I. (artificial intelligence) You must find a box similar to the health box in game that has the helicopter or jet symbol on it. Once you move into it, this will call in the aircraft. This will then kill the opposing team, with kills going towards the player who got the box. These special boxes will only be present in the capture the flag, team deathmatch and Control the point game modes. NATO, The Warsaw Pact, and Asia These three are the major factions of tanks from which you may purchase from. These three groups have different countries under them, and are grouped up by region, history, or alliances made in real life. However, these countries are not necessarily at war. NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) This faction comprises the United States, Germany, United Kingdom, France, Italy, and Sweden. The Warsaw Pact This faction comprises the dissolved Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, modern day Russia, Ukraine, and Romania Asia This faction comprises China, Japan, Israel, South Korea, North Korea, India, and Iran. Upgrade Levels When purchasing tanks one will notice an irregularly shaped arrow on the upper right of a tank's image. This arrow represents the power level. The power level is used to regulate and indicate the abilities of tanks that join a match. When upgrading tanks within the workshop, the power level will increase. You must make careful decisions when upgrading since you cannot undo an upgrade to make the power level go down. Tanks are not the only ones that are assigned power levels, matches are given power levels to perform the same function. To regulate and indicate the abilities of tanks in a match. When attempting to join a match one may read "Your tank's level doesn't match room's level". This indicates that your tank is currently unable to join the match. However, a room's power level changes over time. Game Modes Tanktastic allows players to choose from three game modes. Deathmatch This is the only game mode that does not utilize teams and is a free-for-all version of team deathmatch. Team Deathmatch The goal of this game mode is to kill a number of the opposing team's tanks before the time limit runs out. Capture the Flag The biggest goal of this game mode is to steal the opposing team's flag and bring it to your home flag. When a flag is stolen the game states that the opposite team's flag has been captured. When the flag is lost it states that the team lost the flag. When the flag is brought back to it's base the game states that the flag has been returned. When the flag reaches the goal it states that the flag has been delivered. To return your flag you must kill the enemy flag carrier and ram the dropped flag. The flag is automatically returned to your base. This game mode is possibly the most complex in the game. Control Points The goal here is to capture and defend control point bases which are scattered around the map. Over time the number of points for a team will increase, the rate at which determined by how many point bases a team has captured at some instance. Each team will continually try to capture all the points at once to increase the rate of points earned. There will be a certain point target to reach to win the game. To capture a base, simply move into the middle of one and wait for the base color to change to your team. Maps There are several maps that may be played on, each with different features and playstyles for all the different classes of vehicles that play on them. Training Map DemoMap This is the smallest map in the game. This map is the oldest map in the game, it was created since 1-Alpha. Military This map has two military installations that serve as each team's base. It also has one extra installation that either team can gain control of. This is the first map to feature a river. Oilfield This map has a desert theme, two towns, and multiple facilities. This map was formerly the largest map in the game. The Oilfield is the most used map in Capture the Flag modes. Forest This is a forest-themed map that has fog that obscures the player's sight. This map is known as the most creepiest map ever in the game when it is in night time. It also has obstacles and trees that hinder a players performance. This requires full control of tank to avoid obstacles. Don't get lost in this map! City This is a city-themed map in the game which requires skill in urban warfare. There are bridges that allow direct access to the bases of both teams, as well as narrow alleys that only smaller tanks can drive through. Winter This is a snowy map that has a town in the center in a valley with mountains surrounding it. It is known for having many sniping and hiding spots in high places. It is also currently the only map to have an airfield and helicopters. Industrial The location of this map is a construction yard with buildings found in the center and open space around them. It is a small map consisting of many bumps, holes/ditches, trenches, and multiple obstacles. You tend to get stuck on many occasions. Jungle Although named Jungle, it would be better called Beachhead. This is because this is the only map which features a beach. The map is made as a large slope, with many hills and mountains surrounding the map boundaries and Jungle trees scattered throughout. Another feature is the large mountain in the center. Village A medium sized map which has a village in the center and open ground around it. Rivers steep climbs and a water wheel are some features of this map. Alabino This is now currently the largest map so far. This map is a training ground, containing many targets, trenches, a large hill, obstacles and more. This map is excellent for large team games and private matches, and especially good for trying out new tanks and tank racing. Wild West A small desert map with two teams facing off. The middle sides are covered by obstacles for protection one side sporting a towwn while the other side is covered mainly by large hills, boulders, and some buildings. Barns are also located on both opposing spawns allowing for cover against artillery. Stone Trap Arena A medium Stone trap arena is Aalarge arena with a large hill in the middle, the map being designed for a king of the hill style. Destroyed buildings, containers, boxes, and etc litter the map while both spawns have an underground and above ground section. Uniquely many popular Tanktastic clans litter the walls of the map being written in graffiti while a large interactable Tanktastic logo overlooks the carnage. Upgrades The game contains multiple upgrades. These upgrades improve a multitude of tank traits such as attack, defense and speed. Some upgrades grant tanks special abilities like smoke screens and the ability to see at night. However, some modifications lessen other traits. Gun and Armour modifications lessen speed. NOTE: modifications increase the power level of tanks. Ammunition These upgrades give tanks an increase in fire-power and penetration without increasing their power level. Some rounds work well against certain tanks. Rounds vary from HEAT to ATMs. Some players have mastered the Ability of switching rounds. A skill that can be mastered through time and experience. Switching from ATMs to HEAT rounds is a common strategy for tanks like the Sheridan. Camouflage These upgrades are used to change the appearance of the tank. However, these upgrades have almost no practical use. Water Most tanks drown after staying underwater for too long. However, some tanks can float through water obstacles and avoid drowning. Unfortunately, floating tanks present a good target for skilled tankers. New upgrades also some tanks to pass through water quicker or stay submerged for greater lengths of time. Ramming A tank going at a sufficient speed can ram other vehicles and can do minor damage, there is also the chance oof flipping the enemy vehicle which will reset them but it won 't count as a kill. Using artillery Artillery tanks such as the M109 or TOS-1A operate differently from other tanks. Using the sniper mode will allow you to have a bird's eye view of the map allowing you to shoot over long distances. Their are two submode in the top down view; direct fire and plunging fire. Direct fire allows the round to travel faster to the target if there is nothing blocking it, but plunging fire is slower and more useful if an enemy is blocked by an obstruction. The range the round may go is limited both in far range and close as artillery based vehicles cannot engage vehicles close to them. Artillery is also restricted in Deathmatches and certain small maps. Rank Tanktastic uses a ranking system that relies on EXP which is indicated in the top tool-bar. The ranking system determines a lot of things including the tanks one may purchase. Kill many enemies to rank up and earn gold based on your rank you just promoted to. In the 21a update, ranks were expanded from 45 to now include 60 ranks. The game now requires 4,400,000 xp in order to unlock every tank at rank 45. Clans Clans are groups of tankers that act as allies. Clans are exclusive and membership must be applied for. See clan recruitment . Chat One can chat with other tankers by clicking on the speech bubble in the top toolbar. You must have over 10,000 experience points to chat. There are three main chat zones; lobby, local, room, and clan chat. (Clan toolbar only appears once in a clan). There are moderators that moderate chat. NOTE: You must speak English in lobby. (English is the international language) To speak your native language go to your specific local chat. If there is no local chat for your specific language then use the English local chat. Radio : an upgrade allows you to speak to another player, while playing, considering that they also have the upgrade. You will be able to set a specific frequency, to enable private talks etc. Joining a Match One can select lobby or random match to join a match. Both options are in the bottom toolbar. Each match has different modes, number of players, maps, and tank levels available. One can choose the type of match one wants by clicking the magnifying glass in the lobby. Clicking random match will automatically enter you into any game mode, and any of the other options when creating a game. Creating a match To create a match select lobby then create. This will now provide you with a menu of options to customise the game to your likings. There are the following options: * Room name (you must type one in) * Type of game mode * Number of players in match (specific to map) * Change to a private room with a password * Map * Round time * Points to win For More Information If you would like in-game assistance here are the usernames of some volunteers that are willing to help. Contact them on the forum and they will respond. #ADMIN :Praetorian #ADMIN :Qnomei # ADMIN: Unknown 4249 #USMC Sniper #Cat tank (links to profiles only work if logged in to forum)Category:Upgrades Category:Guides/Tutorials